


Неожиданная встреча

by Here_There_Be_Tygers



Category: Castle Rock (TV), Doctor Sleep - Stephen King, The Shining - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Friendship, Gen, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25149982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Here_There_Be_Tygers/pseuds/Here_There_Be_Tygers
Summary: В сложный период своей жизни Молли Стрэнд встретила Дика Холлоранна.





	Неожиданная встреча

**Author's Note:**

> Преканон «Касл-Рока» и «Доктора Сон», постканон «Сияния».

Молли очень понравился хозяин гостиницы — улыбчивый старик с белоснежными зубами, не выпускающий «Мальборо» изо рта. Ричард Холлоранн. «Для друзей — Дик», — сообщил он ей, когда она оформляла у администратора карточку гостя.

Дик Холлоранн выкупил «Сторожку Красная стрела» ещё в восьмидесятых, настолько полюбилось ему уединение в горах западного Мэна. Он оставил всё как есть, даже всегда раздражавший его бассейн (озеро под рукой, а некоторые ненормальные плещутся в хлорированной водичке!). Гостиница пользовалась успехом на восточном побережье — о ней как-то написал «Нью-Йоркер», поставив «Сторожку» на восемнадцатое место в списке самых приятных частных отелей Новой Англии, — но была далека от светской жизни и скандалов — неизменных спутников популярности. Именно этот фактор и повлиял на выбор Молли, когда она подбирала место для короткого отпуска.

Симпатяга администратор дежурно ей улыбнулся, протягивая карту-ключ. Он выглядел довольным жизнью и весьма беспечным молодым человеком, но Молли-то _знала,_ что это не так: у него серьёзно болела мать.

— Мисс Стрэнд, — позвал её Дик, — позволите вас проводить?

Молли кивнула. Холлоранн поднял её сумку, и они вдвоём побрели к дальнему домику, стоящему на озере. Холлоранн тяжело дышал и мочалил «Мальборо» в уголке рта, а Молли искоса поглядывала на старика, не понимая, чем заслужила такое пристальное внимание.

— Вы помогаете всем постояльцам? — не выдержала она.

— Нет, что вы, — засмеялся Дик. Смех у него был раскатистый, густой, очень заразительный.

Молли Стрэнд охарактеризовала его как «уютный».

— Что вы знаете о сиянии, мисс Стрэнд? — заговорщицки подмигнул он ей.

— Что мы все сияем[1], — подхватила игру Молли.

— Да, точно, — кивнул Дик.

День клонился к закату. Озеро манило к себе чистотой и прохладой. Молли вдохнула пряный запах сосновой смолы и с удовольствием представила, как окунётся в воду и смоет с себя всю грязь родного города.

— У вас так… — она хотела сказать: «Спокойно», но вслух вырвалось другое слово: — Тихо.

Дик Холлоранн внимательно посмотрел на худенькую девушку с густой нелепой чёлкой и дёргающимися руками. Когда-то давным-давно, в Колорадо, ему показалось, что никогда больше он не встретит человека с таким сильным «сиянием», как у Дэнни Торранса. Но он ошибся. Обладательница чёлки «сияла» будь здоров. И «блок» умела ставить, как никто другой из их «сияющей компашки». Дик чувствовал боль, волнами исходящую от неё, видел, как вопят о помощи её грустные, почти детские глаза, но не мог понять причину этой душераздирающей боли.

— Я строго слежу, чтоб в этом месте всегда было тихо, мисс Стрэнд.

Когда они дошли до домика, Дик галантно занёс в гостиную сумку новой постоялицы. Молли как будто не замечала его, осматривая обстановку. Если бы Холлоранн знал её получше, он бы удивился такой беспечности, потому что Молли даже дома не любила поворачиваться к едва знакомым людям спиной. Но в Касл-Роке не было «сияющих». В Касл-Роке были пьяницы и нервные фермеры вроде Бретта Кэмбера, всегда голосующие за проклятых республиканцев, городские сумасшедшие, уверенные, что Фрэнка Додда оклеветали, и Рут Дивер — вдова пастора, не вызывающая у Молли доверия. Ещё у Касл-Рока был свой герой — Алан Пэнгборн — и жуткая история с магазином «Нужные вещи», а вот с «сияющими» как-то не задалось. Хотя каждый раз, когда она наблюдала за незамысловатыми, но всегда удивительными фокусами шерифа Пэнгборна, Молли казалось, что она ошибается и Алан такой же «слегка ненормальный».

— Это моя подруга Венди с сынишкой, — произнёс Дик, когда Молли взяла в руки стоящую на книжной полке фотографию в простой серебряной рамке. С фотографии улыбались Торрансы: Венди, ещё в корсете, но уже полная оптимизма, и шестилетний Дэнни с удочкой в крохотных кулачках.

«Его Дэнни зовут, и он один из нас».

«Хорошее имя».

«Мисс Стрэнд?»

«Да, Дик?»

«Вам тоже сейчас хочется хохотать?»

Его последний вопрос озадачил её. А когда она поняла, что они разговаривали без звуков, оглушительно рассмеялась. Впервые за долгое время.

* * *

— Сразу же закрой глаза. Если увидишь что-то плохое, закрой глаза и скажи себе, что этого нет, и когда ты их откроешь, всё пропадёт.

Они сидели на крыльце. Молли расположилась в любимом кресле-качалке Венди Торранс, а для Дика они вытащили из дома пуфик, обитый синим велюром. Разговор получался тяжёлый.

— Они мне не мешают, — слабо возразила Молли. — Они как раз молчат. Кричат живые. Иногда мне кажется, что я сойду с ума от их голосов. Впервые это произошло ещё в детстве. Я смотрела на миссис Трентон в магазине, она молча выбирала молоко, но я слышала, что она кричит: «Тэд! Куджо! Тэд!»

Холлоранн закурил очередную сигарету и протянул красно-белую пачку девушке. После первых затяжек Молли продолжила.

— Он из-за неё приходит, этот пёс. Стоит себе тихонечко на улице и ждёт. Сколько раз я его видела: шерсть свалялась и вся в крови и… и… — она запнулась, резко побледнев, и, не в силах произнести вслух эти жуткие слова, послала Дику образ.

Дик увидел, как по улице, неловко перебирая дрожащими лапами, бредёт собака породы сенбернар, некогда огромных размеров, а сейчас — тощая, косматая, с полусгнившей плотью. У сенбернара _не было_ _головы,_ но это не мешало ему двигаться.

Они молча докурили, стряхивая пепел в стеклянную пепельницу в виде розового фламинго — её купила Венди, потому что именно в Мэне начала курить.

— Я ношу тёмные очки постоянно, даже зимой, — слабо улыбнулась Молли. — Чтобы никто не смог заглянуть мне в глаза. Это помогает… помогает заглушить крики. Но… но…

Она беспомощно замолкла, кусая губы. Замерло кресло-качалка. Молли Стрэнд беззвучно плакала.

— Не могу! Нет! Нет!!!

— Тише, девочка, — ободряюще проговорил Дик. — Ты спугнёшь всех птиц.

— Простите, Дик…

— Это была шутка, — улыбнулся он. — Послушай меня, Молли Элизабет Стрэнд из Касл-Рока, которая сейчас учится в Ороно в университете штата. Ты винишь себя за что-то, я не буду допытываться, за что. Возможно, ты совершила нечто плохое или даже ужасное. Но я знаю, чувствую, что ты хороший человек, Молли, несмотря на своё прошлое. И уверен, что ты останешься хорошим человеком. Так что не надо плакать. На ужин у нас сегодня форель. Рыбу ты уважаешь?

Молли застенчиво кивнула, вытирая слёзы ладонью.

В её голове промелькнула мысль, что и пастор Дивер — до того, как она отсоединила трубку от баллона с кислородом, — и Донна Трентон — до того, как Молли внушила ей мысль об остром ноже из подарочного набора, заказанного в телемагазине «Всё для дома», — очень любили рыбу на ужин. Но Дик Холлоранн не мог пробить её блок, поэтому она была спокойна за свои мысли.

* * *

— Если будет совсем плохо, позови меня, — говорил Холлоранн через десять дней, подвозя Молли на своём стареньком красном «Кадиллаке» до автобусной станции. — Если будут неприятности в твоём дрянном Касл-Роке или университете… Позови. Заори как следует. Я сумею тебя услышать, даже если окажусь на другом конце света. А услышу, так примчусь со всех ног.

— Ладно, Дик, — Молли похлопала его по руке. — Прости за всё. Когда-нибудь я обязательно тебе расскажу. Когда… буду готова. Ты только не умирай, ладно?

— Ты прямо как Дэнни Торранс, — проворчал Дик, в глубине души тронутый такой заботой. — Я ещё поживу, это я тебе обещаю, девочка!

«Кадиллак» плавно летел по асфальту к крохотному городку Ренджил, находящемуся в тридцати милях от «Сторожки». Дик был спокоен за Молли: десять дней на природе в абсолютной тишине и праздности успокоили её расшатанные нервы. Она девчонка сильная, просто так не сдастся. _И_ _апельсинами не пахло уже очень давно._ Но на всякий случай он всегда может смотаться в Огасту в магазин «Вестерн ауто» и приобрести для Молли коробку из качественной американской стали с кодовым замком.

Мало ли кто захочет «навестить» мисс Стрэнд…

* * *

[1] Строчка из песни Джона Леннона «Instant Karma».


End file.
